Icicles of love
by heyhello
Summary: A collection of Troy and Sharpay OneShots.
1. Stargaze

**Title: **Stargaze

**Summary: **"At night, do you ever just look at the sky and---" …… "Stare at the stars? Yes." She cut him off. Stargaze. Troypay.

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't know HSM! I only own the idea of this story. Nothing else!

* * *

Sharpay walked down the park, kicking the leaves that came her way. Leaves were falling everywhere and the park was as quiet as ever. No little kids around running around or adults walking around hand in hand. It was one of those days were the whole town seemed to be completely lazy. She felt like someone was with her, but she knew the truth that she didn't. Her heart kept on pounding like she was running. The wind blew across her face, softly making a cold spot on her cheek.

Her heart jolted with ever thought she made of Troy Bolton. From the beginning she knew he was a jerk, why couldn't she just keep that thought of him? She had to listen to her stupid heart and go out with him. It bothered her that she didn't see any of this coming. It made her want to break down crying thinking of how stupid she was. She had to let herself fall in love with him. She just had to. How could have not expected this? To him, they were still the same teenagers who can just play with each other emotions.

"I'll get over it." She sniffed staring up at the tree ahead.

Tears slowly rushed down her face as she found her way to a nearby bench. She hated this park with much passion. How she ended up here was beyond her. All she wanted to do was to take a stroll around town to get her mind back in place, only it made it worst by ending up to the one place where she fell in love and where she was broken into a million pieces. She hated the park, and it was all because of the stupid Troy Bolton. This was the place he asked her to meet him when he told her he loved her. And this was the place he asked her to meet him when he decided to crush her.

It brought too many confusing memories and everything was falling down. Sharpay though she had it all and her life was going in a great direction for once. She really believed Troy loved her. They were together for so long. She promised herself that she would stay with him forever since she would never find another man just like Troy. It turned out he was just like every other guy out there. They just can't wait to break your heart and walk away.

"Big mistake I've made." Her body shivered from the thought of the pain she went through.

No matter how hard she tried, the memory of Troy never left her mind. It was so long ago, but after being with someone for so long you just don't know what to do, it just seems like it was yesterday and her heart still couldn't get over him. It scared her how much she still loved him with every little pieces of her broken heart. The heart that was broken by him and yet she still couldn't stop loving him with all the shattered little pieces.

The tender feeling of Troy right by her side always made her feel so secure. The feeling she hadn't felt in so long, the face she hadn't seen for years. The voice she hadn't heard for what seemed like an eternity. After High School, they really did drift apart. After the break up, not one word was spoken to each other. They both headed off to different schools and accomplished the goals they both wanted—without each other. It had been so long since Sharpay sat foot in this very town…. their hometown. She came back hoping to maybe see him, but she couldn't find him anywhere. The house he lived in was empty—not even his parents live there anymore. No sign of him. All of their friends apparently all moved out of town too. Leaving no trail behind them.

"Not a good idea to be wandering around by yourself you know?" The deep voice of Troy Bolton rushed through her mind.

Sharpay felt her head swing back, turning around to face none other than Troy himself. She closed her eyes for a few seconds making sure she wasn't imagining things and opened them back up. He was still there. Looking at her with his cheesy cute grin.

"Troy." The word danced against her lips, but no sound came out.

He didn't move his eyes away from her face. The ten feet gap between them felt like a hundred miles. The only thing Sharpay wanted to do was close the gap and just throw herself onto him, to feel his comfort and to her him whisper in her ears again. If she weren't too scared, she would have done it just like old times. But things were different now; she was scared—scared of him. Scared that he might let her go again, break her already broke heart.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke with a glimpse of fear in her voice.

Troy moved closer towards her, carefully making his way to her territory. Sharpay stepped back slowly not sure of what to expect next. Her whole body was trembling from already facing Troy. Their lives were so different now. They weren't in High School anymore; they were in college, getting ready to really start their lives and to stop messing up. They haven't seen each other in a long time, but their faces were always so clear in view in their every thought.

"Same reason for why you're here." He answered in a very simple manner as if it wasn't a big deal.

Sharpay felt the urge to say something back, but her throat felt dry and her body was frozen. Nothing could move, her mouth felt like it was glued together and she couldn't open it. It seemed like Troy got the idea that she was too shocked to say anything so he just sat down on the bench all the way by the grass yard. Sharpay didn't move one bit; she stared steadily up at the sky and then looked back down at her feet, moving them around. She didn't know what to do. Was she suppose to go and sit next to him or just walk away? She decided to sit down next to him. It would be a bit rude to just walk away.

"How did you know I was here?" She whispered her eyes locking in with his sparkling ones.

He shrugged and then smiled at her. He didn't think it was necessary that she knew how he knew she would be here. But t hen again, maybe she should know just so she can stop asking.

"Your brother." He said in a clear tone.

Sharpay's mouth formed into an "Oh". She sat quietly looking at her hand and then at her feet. It was hard to look at Troy fully in the eye for her. She just felt like something stung her every time she did. The same pain that was brought to her years ago came back each time her eyes leveled with his. She could tell that he was begging for her to look him directly, but she tried not to notice. She could sense him searching for her eyes, but she ignored it. Pretending not to be bothered was one thing that Sharpay learned to do well. She was always good at acting like nothing affected her, when deep down it felt like everything bothered, everything.

"I better get going." She said in a simple whisper.

Troy stood up to stop her walking any further.

"Why leave now? I just got here." He said pulling her to sit back down.

She hesitated but decided to sit back down. She wanted to answer his question on why she should leave—but he already answered it himself. It was because he just got there and she wanted to leave before she felt like breaking down again.

"Do you need to get some where now?" He asked.

She lazily shook her head and looked up at the sky, doing anything to keep her eyes off Troy. The sky was fading. It was almost dark. All she could think of was going back home. She just wanted to leave Troy and forget about everything. She wanted to see him, true. But she didn't think it would be painful. It just brought back sad memories. All the lonely times she had wished for him and he never came.

"Hey, you look great." Troy cleared his throat.

Sharpay looked at him and smiled. She couldn't resist. She had to smile at his comment.

"So do you." She responded.

Once again, it was silence. Silence made it very awkward. Sharpay always wanted to say something, but she thought Troy might say something and she didn't want to interrupt or talk over him, so she waited, but he never said anything so she felt like she shouldn't say anything, and it just stayed silent.

"Can I ask you a question?" Troy spoke his voice shaking.

Sharpay met his eyes and nodded.

"Did you ever think about me? After the whole, you know? Break up?" He asked nervously keeping his eyes locked in with hers.

Sharpay tore her eyes away from him and looked down at her feet. She couldn't answer that. What if her answer came out wrong? She wanted to tell him the truth. Yes, she did. Every single day she thought of him—not only did she think of him, but she also wished for him to come back. She wanted him back. She didn't feel complete without him and no one could make her feel the same way he always made her feel. But she didn't want to tell him that. She just didn't. What if he didn't think of her one bit and he ended up laughing after she had just confessed everything? Ever since they broke up, she didn't think she could trust him anymore. She didn't think she could ever feel so relaxed with him.

"Be honest, Sharpay." Troy said in a firm tone.

"I—I don't know Troy." She spoke holding back tears.

"No—Sharpay. Be honest." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because if you're wondering the same thing, I have thought of you. Every single day. I cursed myself every minute. I wanted you back. But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't show my face to you after what I did. I felt ashamed. It was suppose to be you and me forever, but I broke it. And I hate myself for that. I know you're mad at me still, but I regret everything. Everything. I do." He finished now looking down at the ground.

Sharpay gulped. Her mind was trying to come up with a respond, but her mouth was too dry to open.

"And sometimes, I hear you calling out for me. But I don't know if you really are. I've always just wanted to go find you every time I hear you calling out for me, but something always tells me I'm being a jerk and imagining things. I don't know. I don't know Sharpay." He added.

"Maybe we were just not meant to be." She stated.

"Don't say that!" Troy snapped.

He was sounding all defensive and it started to hit Sharpay that he missed her and he cared about her. It was her time to admit her feelings now.

"I've—I've been calling out to you Troy." Was the only sentence that escaped her mouth.

Every other word couldn't be chocked out. They were all stuck inside, not wanting to come out and she couldn't understand why. She felt safe admitting things, but nothing came out.

"At night, do you ever just look at the sky and---"

"Stare at the stars? Yes." She cut him off.

He nodded. That was exactly what he was going to ask her.

"So do I. And I think to myself, I'm all the way over here and I bet you, Sharpay is staring at the same exact star as me. And yet, I'm far, far away from her. You know why?" He asked her. "Because I wonder if two people far apart can still feel each other. I see you everywhere. I think of you every minute. I know the answer to my question. I love you." He didn't bother to wait for Sharpay to answer the question.

It was good that he didn't wait for answer. Sharpay was completely speechless. Her whole mind just went blank and it felt like her mouth had been glued together. Nothing would come out!

"Even if you don't believe me. You might be thinking that we just ran into each other a little while ago and I'm lying about all of this—well I'm not. I didn't just magically run into you. You know that. I asked Ryan. I've been watching you. I knew you were in town. I've known all week. I've been watching you. And today, I finally got myself to show myself to you." He spoke.

Now Troy was just talking and talking. Sharpay could tell he was nervous since he kept on rambling on about things and it didn't make any sense to her since he was talking so face.

"I miss you. I care about you. I'm sorry. Look—"

"Troy." Sharpay managed to speak.

His eyes met hers again. She placed a finger against his lips.

"I believe you." She whispered.

Now it was Troy's turn to be silent.

He couldn't help but adore Sharpay's gentle feeling against his skin. He looked up at the sky, where it was dark now. He didn't realize it was getting late. Neither did Sharpay.

"I better get going." She spoke with a loud breath in the end.

"I love you." He spoke directly to her.

She didn't show any emotions. She turned around and walked away.

"I love you too." She whispered to herself closing her eyes.

She sighed and walked faster towards the entrance of the park. The park that had so many memories now. It was officially the park she couldn't be in without feeling so mixed up.

"Stargaze." Troy's voice floated in her head.

"What?" She looked up at the sky.

She froze. It sounded too real.

"I don't want to watch you walk away—again. This is exactly how it was the first time. You walked away. On this very same sidewalk, on the same direction. Don't." He mumbled.

"Then why didn't you stop me last time?" She asked.

"I don't know." Was his only reply.

Troy held Sharpay's hand and pulled her towards the grassy area. Even if she wasn't aware of what he was doing, he didn't want to ask. He just wanted to do it.

"Stay and stargaze with me." He demanded.

Sharpay sat down next to him and shivered. Not from the cold. But from the feeling she had inside. She turned her head to look at Troy who was really busy studying the stars. As soon as he felt her stare, he looked down at her.

"I have to go, Troy." She spoke this time really meaning it.

Troy stood up with her and frowned a little.

"I'm not walking away from you this time. I just have to go." She spoke placing a light kiss on his tender lips.

He felt himself melt within her touch.

"See you." He said softly.

"Tomorrow." She smiled walking away.

**

* * *

How was that for a one-shot? I don't think I've ever written a Troypay one-shot before. I know I've written MANY Zashley ones. This one-shot has been in-progress since January! I've been writing bits by bits whenever I got the chance. **

**I hope you liked this. It's two in the morning here so I better get some sleep. I just really wanted to post this soon before I forgot about it. **

**Let me know what you thought about it!**


	2. After School Pratice

**After School Practice**

**Summary: **Just the two of them, after school, alone practicing for two different things. He was for basketball, she was for the musical. He watched her. She watched him. Now it's a done deal. Troypay OneShot

**Discalimer: **_I own nothing but the idea of this story._

* * *

The school was empty. No one was around, barely anyone. A few teachers here and there and maybe some students in the library studying and trying to get as much knowledge in their brains for tomorrows exams. The halls were for once quiet. It wasn't filled with teenagers overlapping each other's conversations, trying to see who can talk the loudest. It was empty and only the little rays of the sun coming from the window of the door gave light to it. It wasn't usual for Troy Bolton to be staying around this late at school. But the final basketball game was tomorrow and he wanted to do his best. He wanted to get as much practice as possible.

Sure, he could practice at home, but he wanted to get use to the gym, not that he already wasn't. But the game would take place in the school's gym and he wanted to practice there, alone. He didn't want his dad watching him and guiding him through it all, he wanted to do it all by himself. He had worked hard for this moment and he was going to win. The final game of the season always scared him. Every year they had won, but he still got nervous. What if this was the year that they didn't win? It would be his entire fault. When he made the winning basket, the team took the credit, since it is a basketball team. But when one person messed it up, it's always the person's fault. Being the team captain meant he had to be perfect.

The gym door was slightly open, with no one inside. It looked so different empty. It was always filled with people running around, or loud speakers going off. There was always someone in the gym. But apparently, no one came after school. It was just an empty shiny room. Basketballs were still around from the team practice earlier. No one had touched them, surprisingly.

"No one is stopping you from going in, Troy." A voice entered his mind.

His head turned and he saw Sharpay Evans standing down the hall with her smirk directly at him. She stood there in her designer outfit, just watching him. The sunlight beaming from the opening of the door dead ahead hit the right side of her body, while the other side was like in the darkness. She stood there like an angel with the sunrays behind her and her face suddenly became oh so angelic. Troy smiled at her. She might have gotten on his nerves, but she was still attractive.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked walking away from the gym and towards Sharpay.

The Ice Princess shrugged and relaxed herself by standing up straight. She looked exhausted, but yet she still managed to keep her diva look on. Everyday, for some strange reason she looked so perfect. No one had ever looked so pampered to Troy but Sharpay. He didn't quiet understand how in the morning he would see her wearing a skirt and by the afternoon she was in jeans. Everyday, she went through two different outfits; she must have a whole wardrobe in her locker. How else could she change so many times?

"I've been rehearsing. The musical is in two days. I must perform my best. And I'm still going to go rehearse, after I get my water bottle from my car." She answered in a very steady tone.

Troy nodded. Like she needed any practice. To him it looked like she always had it going. She did everything right the first time so there was no way she could possibly mess up one musical. After all, she had done it all her life. Just like him and basketball, but he still needed practice. People knew he was good, but he still practiced. He guessed it worked that way too with the musical.

"Yeah, I'm going to work on some shots. I had to do all my work first, so I stayed in the library, but now I'm off to practice. The game is tomorrow." He looked back at the gym door.

For once, Sharpay wasn't all eyelashes batting him at. It seemed like whenever he saw her around school she was always ready to flirt and get his attention. That was why she got on his nerves and how sometimes when he actually had something to say to her, she put on her cold act and shoved him off. That got annoying to him too. Every morning he dealt with her sitting on his desk giving him smiles and little waves. Every morning.

"Well, you go do that. I need my water." She smiled turning around to walk off on her own direction.

Her heels clicked and echoed throughout the school. That started to drive Troy slightly crazy too. He just simply turned around and walked towards the gym where he should be practicing. No more wasting time. He had already wasted an hour of doing homework; it was time to get to work.

"Alright. Come on Troy. " He said to himself aiming the basketball straight for the basket.

Bad luck. He missed. He needed more concentration.

"Troy Bolton. Come on. You can do it." He spoke feeling like an idiot for talking to himself. "Hey, at least _someone_ is listening." He chuckled before throwing the ball towards the net.

He missed it. But this time he was getting close. All he needed was to balance his mind with the basketball and to balance the basketball with the net. Most of all, he needed concentration.

"Shot." He spat throwing the ball up in the air.

He scored.

**"Yeah we're gonna….. ****Bop bop bop, bop to the top…. Slip and slide and ride that rhythm…."**

The sound of Sharpay Evans' voice came around the gym. How close were the auditorium and the gym? He didn't recall it being so close that he could actually hear what was going on in the auditorium. During free period he had never heard anything when his team had practice and the drama club had practice. Was Sharpay going insanely loud just to annoy him?

Troy dropped the basketball freely and walked out of the gym to check why he could suddenly hear the music from the rehearsing room of Sharpay. He walked loudly down the hall not bothering to keep quiet since he wasn't hiding from any one.

The door was already open, another reason why it was probably so loud. When he walked in, Sharpay was on stage rehearsing by herself. That was unusual, but he had heard that Ryan was at some math torturing. News went around the school like wind. He just heard it around.

"What?" Sharpay stopped and looked at Troy who was all the way on the other side of the room.

He walked closer towards her that way he didn't have to yell when he could just have a regular toned conversation with her. He could tell she had done a lot of dancing since he saw her last in the hall, she looked even more tired than before and her hair had been messed up, yet she still looked perfect. What was with him and noticing every bit of Sharpay today?

"I can hear you all the way from the gym." He laughed.

"Oh. Must be the speakers. I was just trying them out. I didn't know they were loud." She spoke rolling her eyes and walking over towards the speaker monitor to turn it off.

The buzzing of the speaker was now off and the room grew quiet. Silence was never good between Troy and Sharpay. They always had something to say—no Sharpay always had something to say, whether it was a simple word or a sound. She had something. Troy usually did all the listening while she did the talking.

"There. It's off. You can go back to your little practicing. I have my own thing to practice." She scuffed grabbing the microphone from the stage floor.

"You don't need to kill yourself practicing. You have two days and you already got it down, Sharpay. You're tired. I can tell. Take a break." He suggested thinking it would be nice to show some respect.

"No." Sharpay said right away through the microphone.

All Troy could do was shrug. It was her decision and he wasn't going to go any further than what he had to say. It was none of his business anyway.

**"I believe in dreamin'…."**

Sharpay had started. Troy stopped and decided to watch her. He hardly went to any of the school musicals, he rather do something else than sit and watch Sharpay and Ryan perform for an hour or so. Most of the time he was playing basketball. That was his life. Since he was most likely to not go to the musical, he figured it wouldn't hurt to watch and get a glimpse of how the twins might be performing. It would be different since Ryan would be there, but still.

"Oh she's good." He whispered to himself watching Sharpay dance from one step to another.

She knew he was watching. She wasn't stupid, she just didn't look his way because she didn't want him to know that she knew. It never hurt to have someone watching, an audience was always good since she would have to do a show in front of hundreds of people at one point of her life. In fact, she had already done it before. But she had never seen Troy watch her before, so this was good.

She had always invited him to come and he never did. He would say he would show up, but never Troy. He could careless. After a while she got over it and decided to just give up on him. He's a jock, he rather play a sport than sit still. He probably couldn't even sit still for more than ten minutes. He seemed always so antsy.

Troy stared at her in amazement. Now what was his reason for not coming to any of the musicals at the school? He played basketball when he could be sitting in the front row watching the hottest girl at school dancing and singing her heart out? What was wrong with him? No wonder why Zeke was always coming to the musicals. If he had known, he would have too. Though he probably shouldn't be doing it because he wants to get some good image of Sharpay in his mind, he probably should go to show some respect to the girl who always tired to get him. Why wasn't he with her? She's pretty…but harsh at times. That could be it

When Sharpay was done she let out a huge breath and sat the microphone down, and then she sat on the stage trying to catch her breath. Troy walked towards her with a smile and he clapped his hands together. She was good. He liked it.

"That was really good." He smiled.

Sharpay stood up and wiped her forehead. She was very tired now. Dancing in heals and singing for a few hours really did get tiring, but it was good exercise since at home she spent her time eating in front of the TV, yet she was still in perfect shape.

Troy jumped off the stage and stood up. He was already bored of sitting down. He liked to move around and be active. That was why he hated having to sit in class for hours.

"You did a very good job." He said holding his hand out offering her to take it as she walked off the stage.

"Thanks." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and then let it go.

Troy nodded.

They both sat down on the seats where normally the audience would be sitting and watching the performance on stage.

"You'll win. I know you will. You always have anyway." Troy spoke breaking the semi silence.

Sharpay shrugged. Just because she and Ryan had always won didn't mean they always would. This could a chance of them loosing since they hadn't really practice much together. Normally they did all the time, at home, at school, wherever. But the only way for Ryan to stay in the drama club was to keep his grades up. That was their dad's rule and they had to follow it or consequences came.

"You never know." She whispered staring at the empty stage.

"If you don't win I'll be in shocked. But if you really don't win, just know you're still a winner to me." Troy said not believing himself.

Where in the world did he get that line?

Sharpay beamed. That was a shock.

"Thanks, Bolton. That was sweet." She giggled.

"Yeah—well—you did a good job. I just think you'll win." He smiled.

Sharpay didn't seem half bad after all. Their conversations never lead to anywhere most of the time, it was always "Ahh…Umm…Hmm…." this time they were actually words and it wasn't in any flirtatious ways from Sharpay, and Troy didn't sound annoyed.

"Hey, you're really pretty." Troy said brushing a strand of hair away from Sharpay's flawless face.

She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up, blushing from Troy's comment. The first time she had blushed slightly, this time she couldn't hide it. What was up with Troy today? Two comments within five minutes?

"Thanks." She looked down at her feet.

"How long are you staying after school for?" Troy asked looking at his watch.

He knew well that he should be practicing for tomorrow since the first few tries he wasn't doing too good, but he was interested in actually getting to know the blonde girl next to him.

"Whenever. Probably before dark though. My parents might get worried. Don't want that to happen." She answered with a little laugh.

"Come watch me practice?" He asked nudging his head towards the door.

She nodded and smiled kindly.

They both walked towards the gym, the only noise to be heard were Sharpay's heals banging against the hardwood floor. Troy tried his best to ignore it and hopefully not show any annoyance. He succeed though, he was good at that.

"What do you need to practice? You already got everything down—don't you?" Sharpay asked taking a seat on one of the bleachers.

"Everything takes practice, no matter how good you are." He answered making a shot.

He missed once again. What was wrong with him today? Earlier this morning he was all pumped up and ready, now he was all weak and he could barely throw the ball in the air.

"Relax yourself Troy!" Sharpay ordered.

Even she knew to concentrate and just relax and she didn't play basketball. She could tell he was over working himself and he had a lot in his mind since he couldn't focus on what he was doing. She had done that before while practicing for a show. She got so nervous and she couldn't concentrate at all. She's learned her lesson and every since she learned to just relax, she got it.

Troy sent her a smirk and went on with what he was doing. It took him a while, but he finally got his actions back. He was able to actually make the basket; maybe he was just nervous because Sharpay was watching him? She had never cared much for basketball so she never showed up to the games.

"Nice shot." Sharpay commented walking towards him.

"Thanks." Troy said with a cheesy grin. "Here." He threw her his basketball jacket with his name sawed on it.

Sharpay caught it and gave him a lost look.

"You'll need it to show me some support." He teased.

"I guess I'll be cheering you on at the game tomorrow then." Sharpay smirked.

"One condition, you have to save me front row seats for the musical on Friday." He winked.

"You got a deal." She smiled. "But I have to get going and continue with _my_ practice." She spoke.

"I'll call you." He planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**This was another one shot I came up with. I don't know where it came from. It was late at night and it popped in my head so I decided to write it down. Surprisingly I wrote it all last night. But I didn't get a chance to put it up because I was tired and I had to go to bed. I hope you liked it and I'm sure there will be more one-shots coming fro me later and stories too. I've decided to just make a Series Of One-Shots because I didn't want to keep on publishing a new story each time I came up with a one-shot. **


End file.
